


Steven Universe Farther Into The Future Ep 16: Fierce Battle! Crystal Gems vs. The Bloodrose Brigade

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [18]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Giant Robots, Manga & Anime, Revenge, Story Arc, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: This is it! It's The Crystal Gems versus The Gembuster Army's most powerful task force, The Bloodrose Brigade
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Crystal Gems & Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Peridot/Steven Universe
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Big Trouble in Little Homeworld

Every gem in Little Homeworld was silent at the sight of the new visitors. Their uniforms bared two symbols, one depicting a rose growing out of Pink Diamond's gem, like a seed. The second symbol however was much more familiar, it was that of the Gembusters. "You again!" Jasper shouted "you thought you beat me? I don't go down that easily!" Jasper summoned her crash helmet and rushed towards Captain Bloodrose, who simply took one hand and punched her right in the gut, sending her flying backwards.

Jasper got up "That was barely a warm up!" this time Jasper went into a spin dash, but Captain Bloodrose kicked her as if her spin dash were a soccer ball. Jasper tried again and again but to no avail. "Are you done?" Captain Bloodrose asked. Jasper was in complete awe as to how easily she was defeated. "Just who are you?" Jasper asked. 

Captain Bloodrose took out a small cube, Jasper recoiled, thinking it was a weapon. Instead a heroic sounding theme song began playing instead. Bloodrose Brigade member, Tho'rax began flexing like a muscleman "The mighty roots that make a strong foundation, I! Am! Tho'rax!" Tho'rax struck one final pose. The avian member of the Bloodrose Squad began making a few elegant poses "The elegant petals that catches everyone's eye, I! am! Robyne!" she struck one final pose. Plasm began morphing into different shapes "The leaves which gather that keep the flower balanced, I! am! Plasm!" Plasm struck one more shape. Junior than struck many dynamic poses "The thorns that drive away attackers, I! am! Junior!" Junior struck one more pose. And finally Captain Bloodrose struck many heroic poses "The mighty stem that holds it all together, Captain! Bloodrose!" 

The Bloodrose Brigade got together for one final group pose "And together we are...The Bloodrose Brigade!" The theme song than stopped. Everyone simply gazed at them, all confused over what the heck they just watched. "Uh, Lapis, is there an anime convention happening in Little Homeworld?" Piers asked. "If there was, don't you think I'd have known about it?" Lapis responded. "No, this is the Bloodrose Brigade" Rose said "That was just a thing they do, apparently." 

"Hey, uh, what's with the lame poses?" Bismuth shouted. The Bloodrose Brigade recoiled in unison "L-lame!?" "The nerve, calling our poses lame!" Tho'rax said. 

* * *

The phone rang at the beach house. "Amethyst, It's Pearl, we've got trouble...I think" Pearl said over the phone. "Be right there!" Amethyst said "Yo, Garnet, trouble in Little Homeworld!" Garnet appeared out of the doors to the temple. 

"Alright Garnet, Let's go!" Amethyst said "uh...Garnet?" Garnet was frozen. "Garnet, what's wrong?" Amethyst asked. "I know who the leader of the Bloodrose Brigade is..." Garnet said. "Who?" Amethyst asked. "It's nothing, I just hope I'm wrong" Garnet said.

* * *

Captain Bloodrose suddenly noticed Lapis. "You! What are you doing here!?" Captain Bloodrose demanded. "Uh...do I know you?" Lapis asked. "You're supposed to be at the bottom of the ocean with Jasper!" Captain Bloodrose shouted. Lapis out of shock called upon the greenhouse's water supply to form a hand which grabbed Captain Bloodrose in the air. "How!? How do you know about that!?" Lapis demanded

Captain Bloodrose, simply aimed his robotic arm towards her. "Rocket fist, go!" Captain Bloodrose said as the fist from his robotic hand took off like a rocket. The rocket fist hit Lapis square in the nose, her water hand dissipated and Captain Bloodrose, free from his grip, caught his robotic hand and reattached it to his arm. Bismuth rushed towards Captain Bloodrose, with her arms turned into hammers. In an instant, Tho'rax's antennae tingled and swiftly kicked Bismuth off trajectory. Lapis got up and tried to fight Captain Bloodrose but her water arm was turned to steam by a fireball coming from Junior. She was than shot out of the sky by Robyne.

All of the sudden a big thundering "boom!" was heard behind them. It was Alexandrite looking down upon the Bloodrose Brigade. "We won't be intimidated by that!" Captain Bloodrose said as he pushed a button on his gauntlet. The four spherical escape pods they had arrived on earth in had flown over to Little Homeworld. The Bloodrose Brigade members all hopped into one.

Afterwards a spaceship appeared in the skies above Little Homeworld, pieces of the ship began flying off and descended towards the escape pods, orbiting around them. The ship parts around Tho'rax and Robyne's pods attached together to form arms, the ship parts around Junior and Plasm's escape pods formed legs, and machine parts around Captain Bloodrose's pod formed a head. All that was left was the one huge part hovering all by itself, the legs, arms and head attached themselves to the floating torso shaped metal, forming a giant robot.

"Formation complete, Bloodrobo DX is go!" The Bloodrose Brigade's voices said in unison. "Wow, if this weren't real life, that'd totally be wicked" Rose commented. "No arguments here" Piers agreed.

End of Chapter


	2. Alexandrite vs. Bloodrobo DX

On the highway, Steven and Connie were driving home, with Selena and Peridot in tow. Steven's phone started ringing. "Connie, could you get that?" Steven asked. Connie picked up Steven's phone and noticed it was a call from Rose. "Hey, Dad!" Rose said. "Actually, it's me, your father's driving right now" Connie said. "Oh, okay mom! Something epic is going down on Little Homeworld, there's a giant robot and everything!" Rose said excitedly. 

"Uh...what?" Connie asked. "No time to explain just come down here!" Rose said. "Steven, Rose, says that there's something going on in Little Homeworld, something about a giant robot" Connie said. "That girl is not good at explaining things" Steven commented. "Well, let's not forget who her father is" Connie joked. "Hey...!" Steven said.

* * *

Alexandrite was taken aback by the giant robot who was about her size. Alexandrite breathed fire at Bloodrobo DX. The robot was unfazed by the fire. Laughter could be heard from inside Bloodrobo DX. "Bloodrobo DX was designed withstand magma, your fire won't even melt the paint on this thing" Robyne said "designed it myself!" Alexandrite took out her bow, and fired at Bloodrobo DX, Bloodrobo DX grabbed the arrow and throw it back at Alexandrite's direction. Alexandrite breathed fire at the incoming arrow, neutralizing it. Alexandrite took out the Sardonyx hammer, not wanting to cause any collateral damage with Sugilite flail. 

"Melee combat, eh? Very well" Captain Bloodrose's voice said. Bloodrobo DX reached behind its back and pulled out what appeared to be the hilt of the sword, all of the sudden a blade of pure electricity appeared from the hilt, Bloodrobo DX held the sword in both hands "Ultimate Greatsword, Lightning Claymore!" The voices of the Bloodrose Brigade shouted. "This sword, it has destablizing properties..." Alexandrite commented. "We had this made in case we ever had to face down a diamond" Captain Bloodrose's voice said. 

Bloodrobo DX got into a position as if it were about to jump. "Overhead lightning bolt slash!" The Bloodrose Brigade's voices shouted. Bloodrobo DX jumped into the air, but Alexandrite leaped out of the way as Bloodrobo DX struck the ground with its sword. "It's a bad idea to announce your attacks before you use them" Alexandrite criticized. "It worked on me" Lapis commented. Alexandrite swung her hammer down, but Bloodrobo DX grabbed the hammer just in the nick of time

"We will not let you harm the gems of this planet!" Alexandrite proclaimed. "These gems aren't supposed to be here, none of this is supposed to be here, everything's wrong" Captain Bloodrose's voice said "we are here to help you!" "If you are here to help us, than why are you attacking us with a giant robot!?" Alexandrite demanded. "We only used this robot because you fused into this giant!" Plasm's voice pointed out. Alexandrite decided to unfuse. This prompted the Bloodrose Brigade to leap out of the cockpits of their respective positions on the robot.

The Bloodrose Brigade always believed in a fair fight. Jasper smiled, noticing that the Bloodrose Brigade was out of that robot. Jasper made another spin dash towards Captain Bloodrose who kicked her again, sending her flying backwards, but she kept regaining her footing and going for him again, but the same thing happened. "Man, this Jasper is stubborn" Junior commented. "You have no idea" Lapis said, coming from behind. She hurled a watery buzzsaw at the dragon-like lifeform. Junior quickly spat a fireball in the direction of the buzzsaw, reducing it to steam. Junior leaped up into the air to face her in aerial combat. 

Garnet tried swinging a few blows at Tho'rax, but the seven foot tall humanoid insect's instincts anticipated Garnet's movements, allowing him to react in record time and dealing some heavy damage on Garnet before her blows could even land. "I see, so your instincts are useful in combat, I think I can use my future vision the same way" Garnet said. Garnet and Tho'rax, rather than exchanging blows, were anticipating each others movement, Garnet made the first strike but as usual, Tho'rax's instincts allowed him to accurately anticipate Garnet's movements and counterattack accordingly. Garnet however anticipated this, thus the two fighters were evenly matched.

Bismuth than noticed Greg was infront of him. "You should get out of here Greg, it's dangerous" Bismuth warned. Greg instead punched Bismuth so hard she went to the ground. "Greg, what the heck!? and since when did you get so strong!?" Bismuth said. That's when Bismuth noticed Greg was melting into the grass. "This is not a good sign..." Bismuth said. Suddenly, from underneath Bismuth a giant tree shaped like a fist rose out of the ground sending her into the air.

"Bro, we gotta do something!" Rose said. "I know, but what? These guys, despite their dorkiness seem to know what they're doing" Piers said. "Well I think I know, how to defeat the bug guy!" Rose said. "But that guy kicked your butt, how can you know how to defeat him!" Piers asked. "Well, his senses are his biggest weapon...and the only way to defeat him and his heightened senses is with some nonsense!" Rose said. "What are you talking about?....Oh, wait, you don't mean..." Piers said

End of Chapter


	3. Right Planet, Wrong Time

Steven's car had arrived on the scene, Steven noticed the epic battle going on. Bismuth's battle with Plasm was not progressing very well. "Come out here you slime ball!" Bismuth shouted. Plasm's head formed out of the ground and cleared his throat "I prefer the term, sentient protoplasm, thank you very much" Plasm corrected. Bismuth punched into the ground but Plasm sunk into the ground and grew out of it next to Bismuth's fist. "I'm over here!" Plasm shouted before sinking into the ground again before Bismuth could land a blow on him. This process repeated over and over again like a game of whack-a-mole.

"Watch out Bismuth, this guy can shapeshift better than me!" Amethyst warned. "Yeah, It's really annoying!" Another identical Amethyst said. "Why is there two of you, Amethyst?" Bismuth asked. "Bismuth, it's him! He's pretending to be me" said both Amethysts pointing at each other "No, not me you, quit copying me!" "This is going to be a challenge" Bismuth said. Lapis was in the skies battling with Junior, both their powers were equally matched, Lapis's water abilities were negated by the heat of Junior's fireballs which turned the water into steam.

"What's going on here!? I recognize the bug guy, but who is everyone else!?" Steven shouted. "You just had to say that, didn't you Dad?" "Said what?" Steven asked. But it was too late, the Bloodrose Brigade regrouped, Rose took this opportunity to catch up with Garnet. The Bloodrose Brigade did an encore of their introduction. Steven and Connie were bewildered by the whole affair. "Thanks, a lot Dad, I already cringed once today" Piers complained. 

"And together we are..." The Bloodrose Brigade said in unison "The Bloodrose Brigade!" "Yeah, Bloodrose Brigade!" said Neo Sunstone doing "jazz hands" The Bloodrose Brigade all turned their heads to look at this new interloper and recoiled in unison "Who the heck are you!? You're not supposed to be here!" The Bloodrose Brigade said in unison. "Hmph, spoilsports" Neo Sunstone said pouting and walking away. 

Bloodrose noticed Steven "It's you! That freaky illusion, and that must mean..." Captain Bloodrose said, noticing Peridot. Captain Bloodrose pointed towards Peridot and the rest of the Bloodrose Brigade copied his pose. "Peridot, this game of cat and mouse has gone on long enough, prepare to be shattered!" Captain Bloodrose proclaimed. "Oh no you don't" Lapis said "I am not letting you lay one finger on Peridot!" "And neither will we!" Steven added. "I am only trying to help you, but... Bloodrose Brigade, attack!" Captain Bloodrose commanded. "Roger, roger!" The rest of the brigade answered.

Tho'rax noticed Neo Sunstone's presence. "Hmm...I detect something familiar about you..." Tho'rax said "could you be a gem fusion?" "Well, I'm no nuclear fusion" Neo Sunstone said "You fought both of my components at once, but now that Garnet and Rose have fused to make sexy little ol' me, you're in trouble, come at me!" "I accept your invitation to battle!" Tho'rax said, rushing forward. All of the sudden, Tho'rax stopped in his tracks, he was unable to move his legs "What is this!?" Tho'rax said. He looked down and noticed he was standing on a huge glue trap. "Ah, monsieur bug guy welcome to le roach hotel" said Neo Sunstone who was now wearing a bellhop outfit all of the sudden "creepy space roaches check in, but zey don't check out!" Neo Sunstone placed a huge box over Tho'rax.

"This defies the very laws of physics!" Tho'rax shouted from underneath the box. Neo Sunstone paused. "Oh, how I wish you didn't say that..." Neo Sunstone said. Police sirens could suddenly be heard. "Neo Sunstone, this is the Physics Police, you are under arrest for breaking the laws of physics!" A voice said. "Ah, crud, it's officer Newton and Detective Einstein, I thought I lost them in Albuquerque" Neo Sunstone "Sorry, dear readers, I gotta split!" Neo Sunstone than unfused, and all the illusions caused by her powers disappeared. Tho'rax however, was in a trance as never before has his senses been overwhelmed like this. Garnet gave him one punch and he was out cold. "Good thinking Rose!" said Garnet giving a thumbs up. 

Pearl, was constantly trying to take out her spear but Robyne kept shooting it with her gun before it could fully form. "My aim is impeccable, just give up!" Robyne said. Suddenly Amethyst's whip caught her gun and took it out of her hand. "Maybe try focusing on more than one target!" Amethyst said. Pearl got in close and hit Robyne with the rod of her spear. Bismuth continued her fight with Plasm.

Plasm kept changing shapes to confound and confuse Bismuth. "Just let me hit you!" Bismuth said. "Sure thing!" Plasm said, returning to his base form. Bismuth got a few blows in but it did nothing. Her hammer fists just went through Plasm. "I don't know why I don't fight in my base form more often, I can't get hurt like this!" Plasm boasted, but all of the sudden, he began to crystalize until he was frozen solid. "What the?" Bismuth said. A Sapphire shyly peeked out from behind Plasm, and waved while blushing. "Thanks little Sapphire, good thinking!" said bismuth with a thumbs up. "Y-you're wel;come..." The Sapphire said, blushing.

Lapis soon realized that fighting Junior was futile, but than she had an idea. Lapis put her arms toward, Junior. "What? Are you surrendering, I'm not taking prisoners, we're just here for the Peri-" Junior was interrupted by the whole water tank hitting him from behind, the shock sent him falling.

On the ground, Steven and Connie were fused as Stevonnie, blocking Captain Bloodrose's every attack with their shield. "Quit defending the Peridot, I'm trying to save this planet!" Captain Bloodrose shouted. "Save it, from what!?" Stevonnie said. "From...the cluster!" Captain Bloodrose stuttered. "The Cluster!? That's been bubbled for like...over twenty years!" Stevonnie struggled. Captain Bloodrose staggered backwards "No, you're lying, you're lying, th-this is one of your tricks, isn't it!?" Captain Bloodrose said as a small light beneath his suit began glowing. Captain Bloodrose looked down at the light "AAAAH! No! Stop it!" Captain Bloodrose shouted. 

"What the...?" Stevonnie said. Captain Bloodrose looked around and saw that his team was incapacitated. "Are you alright?" Stevonnie asked. "No..Stay back!" Captain Bloodrose said. And as if on cue, a huge pink force field appeared around him. Every one was shocked. "Wait, this guy's a gem!?" Bismuth exclaimed. "No, he's something else" Garnet said. 

"Bloodrose, talk to me..." Garnet said in a soothing voice "I know everything now..." "Silence! You know nothing!" Captain Bloodrose shouted. "Surely you must have realized it by now..." Garnet said "The future you come from did not come to pass in this timeline..." "Stop it, you're lying! You know nothing!" Captain Bloodrose insisted. "I think I know a lot more than you give me credit for, Bloodrose!" Garnet said "Or perhaps I should use you're real name...Steven." 

"Uh, Garnet, Steven's a part of me right now!" Stevonnie chimed in. "No, I am not talking about you Stevonnie, I was talking to him" said Garnet, pointing to Captain Bloodrose. The force field around Captain Bloodrose had dissipated at that point. "Come on now, let's get that helmet off" Garnet said. Garnet took off Captain Bloodrose's helmet. 

The complexion was paler, there was much more stubble and there was no soul patch, but the face, the hair, no matter how you looked at it, it was Steven's. The now unmasked Captain Bloodrose looked at Garnet, with tears forming in his eyes. "I don't know what you've been through, but it was clearly a lot" Garnet said, offering a hug, this strange parallel version of Steven accepted the hug and broke down crying.

Stevonnie had unfused into Steven and Connie by this point. Everyone was gaping in awe of this revelation, except for Steven, all he could say was: "What the fu-"

End of Chapter 


	4. A Single Blood Drenched Rose

There were many ways to describe the revelation of Captain Bloodrose's identity, shocking, bewildering and just plain awkward. "So let me get this straight, this guy is me from a parallel timeline?" Steven asked. "Yep, pretty much" Garnet said. "He didn't want any of you to know" A voice said. Everyone turned and saw that the Bloodrose Brigade was unfazed by the previous battle. "What? Did you guys honestly think you were the first people to uncover our weaknesses?" Plasm asked. "We learned to overcome them years ago, we were under orders to never tell you guys the truth but we had to get the truth out somehow so we threw the fights" Tho'rax explained "But now that all is revealed I shall now perform the dance of joy!" Tho'rax than proceeded to do a strange but energetic looking dance.

"So, two Stevens...we should differentiate them, how about we refer to the Steven who's Captain Bloodrose as .B.S.?" Amethyst suggested. The two Stevens looked at each other and than back to Amethyst, answering Amethyst's suggestion with a straightforward "no!" "So what happened here in this timeline if Earth wasn't destroyed in yours?" Bloodrose Steven asked. 

So Steven, and the rest of the crystal gems explained the events of this timeline and how they played out. "So, you already know that Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond all along...well I suppose that saves me some explaining, but I gotta say, the way your diamonds figured this out was much more preferable to how the diamonds of my timeline figured it out, it's kind of how I got this" said Bloodrose Steven, gesturing towards his mechanical arm. "So what happened in your timeline?" Steven asked. "I'll tell you..." Bloodrose Steven responded "up until after my fourteenth birthday, things played out pretty much the same..." 

* * *

We were gathering parts for the drill from the Moon Base, I didn't notice at the time, but Peridot, the one who ruined everything, took a diamond direct communicator. While I slept Peridot snitched on us to Yellow Diamond. Soon after ships came, while the My Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were fighting off the Homeworld soldiers, I was taken. Apparently, Peridot didn't say I was Rose Quartz and just said I was a gem/human hybrid, and Yellow Diamond wanted to study me...

There I was before Yellow and Blue Diamond, they both looked at me with curiosity, they asked me what type of gem I was and the way they looked at me when I said "Rose Quartz" had me scared for my life, but luckily, knowing I was a hybrid beforehand, they acknowledged I wasn't my mother...but they still pulled out my gem...

* * *

"Ugh, I've been there, I can't even begin to describe how much that hurt" Steven commented. "I know, right?" Bloodrose Steven agreed "Anyway, as I was saying..."

* * *

As soon as they saw my gem, that's when they figured out Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond, and when a weird pink doppelganger was produced by my gem it was also clear that she was gone. They took me before White Diamond and after much deliberation with Blue and Yellow, she looked at me with a wicked grin and said "This creature may not be Pink, but regardless, it still has her gem, and if the Pink Diamond we knew is gone, then her offspring will serve as her replacement." And so Blue and White would instruct me on how to behave properly, I was both hungry and thirsty so I wasn't very good at following their instructions, and Blue would freak out each and every time, using her powers on me...which made the thirst worse. White and Blue were fed up after a while and sent me into my mom's room, so I at least got a break, I passed out from dehydration though, when I came too, I found a jug of water, I didn't know or care where it came from so I drank it, and right next to it was a small plant that bore crystal fruit, not knowing whether or not it was edible I ate it, and it felt like a full meal when I ate it.

However the training still continued, even being watered and fed did nothing to relieve the training, but one day, during another break, Yellow Diamond came into the room, she hadn't interacted with me since first meeting with White Diamond. I pleaded with her not to hurt me, that I'll try harder, but she looked at me and said "Blue and White think they can make you into another Pink, but we both know that's impossible, you and I both know you don't belong here and never will..." for a moment I feared for the worst, until she continued speaking "...Which is why I will be sending you back to Earth where you belong." "Really?" I asked. "Yes, really, just look at what they've done to you, I doubt you'll last much longer here" She continued. I was so excited I wanted to say thank you but she interrupted me with a "Shh! Keep it down or we'll both be in trouble, just endure this training for a bit longer, I'll arrange for a ship that I'm not using anymore and send you on your way." But one question was burning on my mind as she left I had to ask her "Was it you who placed the water and fruit in here?" Yellow said nothing but she tapped her nose twice.

So I did as I was told and endured the training until, I was woken up by her Pearl, who sneaked me into a hidden spaceport, she told me that the coordinates for earth were already programmed into the ships autopilot. Before I knew it the ship was off, but instead of Earth, what I found was a horrendous monster surrounded by chunks of what used to be Earth. Everyone I knew, everyone I loved was gone. It was the final straw, I broke down and cried, but that was interrupted by an incoming message, on screen was White Diamond with an unpleasant smile on her face, a very scared Yellow Diamond and a furious Blue Diamond "So, Yellow thought she could play hero and let you escape, but she forgot about The Cluster, which was her idea, how unlike her, but I let you and her play that game, so that you could learn your lesson and your place, now, be a good hybrid and come back to Homeworld" White Diamond said. Out of desperation I pressed the first button I could see and all of the sudden, the ship blasted off so fast, I fell unconscious, and I found myself in an unknown quadrant of space, of course at the time I didn't know it, but I somehow came to this timeline...it wasn't until I was briefed about the mission to Earth that I was told the ship I was found in contained properties that suggested temporal displacement.

* * *

"Double Lightspeed!" Peridot interrupted. Everyone looked to Peridot. "Double Lightspeed, as the name implies is a speed that is double the speed of light, only a handful of spacecraft are capable of such speeds, most of them went missing, the rest were decommissioned by Yellow Diamond in response to those ships going missing" Peridot explained "theoretically, one travelling at that speed will find themselves going sideways in time, by which I mean, traveling to another timeline!" "Afterwards I was found by the Gembuster Army, and well, things didn't get better until I met these guys" Bloodrose Steven continued "Robyne here was the first friend I had since that whole ordeal."

"I was an orphan and I never knew my parents, but Steven was the only one who was close to my age at the time, so I said hi" Robyne said. "When I was discovered and inducted to The Gembusters, they kept me in a holding cell for I was too violent" Tho'rax said "It was due to lack of communication, the language of my planet was dance, I am actually incapable of speech, what you are hearing is actually buzzing from little wings on my back, all of my species have wings but the more higher bred on my planet are capable of flight. The Captain picked up that dancing was my language and served as my interpreter for some time." "Me, I was just an experiment to Gembuster scientists, they took samples of my body, but, Captain he noticed that I was a sentient living being right away, and showed how my abilities could be an asset." Plasm said. "My story isn't as impressive as the rest of us, but Captain Dad found me as an egg, next to my dead mother, he raised me since the day I was hatched, my full name is Steven Universe Junior" Junior said proudly.

And so, The Bloodrose Brigade apologized to everyone in Little Homeworld, Steven invited them to dinner with him and his family. Steven showed his parallel self's friends to Fish Stu Pizza, Captain Bloodrose however didn't go with them.

At the Beach House, Connie was finished putting the twins to bed. Today had been a strange day, but after all that excitement, she felt she deserved a nice rest, and with the older kids, her father in-law, the gems and her husband out to show their new alien friends around town, she had time to catch up on her guilty pleasure of still reading teen novels even though she's forty one. She than heard footsteps coming downstairs. "Oh, Steven, I thought you were with the others" Connie said. "I had to get changed, my clothes did get messy" "Steven" said. "Steven" sat down next to Connie and kissed her on the cheek, placing both hands on her shoulder. "Steven, not now, everyone will be coming back any minute" Connie said blushing. But he didn't stop, he started kissing her on the neck and tightening his grip. "Steven, seriously, the twins are in the next room, you're hurting me!" Connie said. She than noticed that one of his hands was cold, no, metallic.

"You're not Steven..." Connie realized. "Yes I am, just not the one you're familiar with, but that's okay, we're married in this timeline!" Bloodrose Steven said. "No, that's not how it works, stop, you're hurting me!" Connie repeated "You're not the Steven I married!" "Come on, It's fine" Bloodrose Steven said as he pinned Connie down, kissing her on the mouth as she tried to let out a muffled scream. "What the-?" said Steven dropping the pizza boxes on the ground.

"Get off her!" Steven said, rushing over to him, pulling Bloodrose Steven off the couch. "What's your problem!? This is Connie, we're married" Bloodrose Steven said. "No, she's my wife, your Connie is gone, now get out" Steven said "I don't want to hear another word!" "Don't talk to me like I'm a kid!" Bloodrose Steven shouted. "Than stop acting like one!" Steven retorted. Bloodrose Steven rushed and pushed Steven out of the house. Bloodrose Steven began beating on Steven. Steven grabbed both of his alternate timeline counterpart's fists. "What is wrong with you, you put on my cloths and try to have your way with my wife!? That's sick!" Steven said. "Shut up! You have everything I wanted, married to Connie, having kids with Connie, that was supposed to be my future!" Bloodrose Steven shouted. "That's only part of my life, I went through a lot to get to this point!" Steven responded. "Oh, boo hoo, you turned into a big monster one time, I lost an arm! I saw my Earth destroyed!" Bloodrose Steven mocked. "Captain!" Robyne cried. She ran over, taking out a strange device. "Not now, I'm busy!" Bloodrose Steven said. "Captain, I saw what happened in there, that is not right!" Robyne said.

"I lost everything, is that right!?" Bloodrose Steven shouted. "I didn't want to use this, but you leave me no choice!" Robyne turned on the device and emitted a beam of pure bright, white light, in his face. Bloodrose Steven screamed in fear and grabbed the shoulder of his mechanical arm as the voice of White Diamond, echoed in his mind "If you don't want to lose the other one, I suggest you learn to behave!" White Diamond's voice said. "What the heck are you doing!? Stop! Stop! I'll be good!" Bloodrose Steven cried.

Robyne turned off the light, and took up a sobbing Bloodrose Steven in her talons. "Sorry about all this" She said as she flew off. The rest of the Bloodrose Brigade, who had also saw the whole affair, left too. Steven decided to pick himself off the ground and head back home, however the door was closed and locked. "Uh, Connie?" Steven said "the door's loc-" "Don't come in here!" Connie snapped. "Wh-what?" Steven said. "How do I know you're not that other Steven!?" She asked in a paranoid tone. "Connie, it's me, you know me!" Steven insisted. "Until I can figure out which is the one I married, no Stevens in this house, ever!" 

Steven was brokenhearted at the sound of that... the fact that Connie no longer trusted him had hurt him more than any punch in the face...

To be continued in Episode 17: A Tale of Two Stevens 


	5. Updated Character Bio

Alternate Future Steven (Captain Bloodrose) 

The famed leader of the Bloodrose Brigade once answered to the name Steven Universe. Hailing from a parallel timeline where Peridot succeeded in betraying the crystal gems, while escaping his timeline's Diamonds he traveled two times the speed of light, sending him into this timeline, the ordeals he went through are unknown but have left him afraid of white light. He was later found by the Gembuster Army upon finding his way into this timeline, he is one of the few Gembuster members who knows what The Prospector, the leader of the Gembusters, is like behind closed doors, needless to say, his training had left him unable to use his gem powers due to fear 


End file.
